


В моих руках последняя граната

by Sorca



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorca/pseuds/Sorca
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	В моих руках последняя граната

В моих руках последняя граната  
и я боюсь её не удержать.  
Стою и плачу,  
больно,  
слышу пугающие звуки,  
Мне нужно всё преодолеть,  
забросить в даль моё оружие,  
бежать!  
Но не могу,  
мне страшно,  
позвольте спрятаться на дно реки.

Стою одна. Вокруг лежат окаменело  
Мои надежды, чувства и мечты.  
Они давали силы, это грело,  
Теперь остались лишь сожжённые мосты.

Улыбка детская  
с лица давно пропала,  
Когда пришла ужасная,  
горящая война.  
Это не смерть,  
не голод,  
не руины зала.  
Всё, что я вижу  
и от чего мне страшно —  
это Я!

Я вижу в зеркале своё лицо и мне оно противно!  
И эти волосы, прилипшие к нему от слёз!  
Я ненавижу ту войну во мне, мне снова больно,  
Но хуже этой боли только море бесконечных грёз.


End file.
